Light-field photography captures a four-dimensional light field in a single photographic exposure. The light field is “four-dimensional” since it captures information in two spatial dimensions and two angular dimensions. Post-processing of the light field allows synthesis of images not possible with ordinary photography, such as images with focus that varies, aperture that varies, perspective that varies, and the like.
Ordinary RGB image capture is capable of capturing image data such that three spectral bands are assigned for each pixel of the image, and thus each pixel has three spectral components. Multi-spectral image capture is capable of capturing image data such that four or more spectral bands are assigned for each pixel of the image, such as capture of blue, green, yellow, orange and red channels for each pixel. In such an example, each pixel has five components.